


Captured

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fluff Bingo 2019 [12]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff Bingo, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: James hoped that game night gave him the chance to win what he wanted.





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Post-Skyfall  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Skyfall  
>  **Notes** : Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2019 Fluff Bingo challenge.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

James Bond was intrigued by the paper that was there on the wall inside of Q-Branch on the announcement wall. It was a board that had nothing to do with work but was the sign-up sheet for the weekly potluck on Wednesdays. The birthday bashes which James always snuck down to as there were tasty treats and even better food. There was a listing for cats that were up for adoption from one of the techs whose female had come home pregnant just days before she had been taken to get fixed. The gentle tech had been unable to have them aborted, so she was finding homes for them. The mother was fixed now. There was a single little tyke left a male that had been born with a damaged eye. James had debated adopting the poor thing just because he was different but still didn't have a plan in place for taking care of it when he was gone with work. He was working on that, and when it happened, he would then adopt it.

The paper that had James intrigued was the one that called for a game night. There was no list of what the games were but that it was going to be fun and ended in a sleepover. James was more than intrigued about how there would be a sleepover with that many people anywhere. James eyed the list of the foodstuff and alcohol that was being brought and figured out the two things he was going to bring. He wrote those both down in one of the various handwriting that he had picked up that looked nothing like his and then scribbled his name in a way that it wasn't legible, even to him. He made sure that his email address was printed legibly just like the food. It was a personal one that no one had ever been given before, so James didn't have to worry about someone trying to head him off at the pass.

Another list caught his eye, and it was for a food service for one of the techs who was on long term medical leave because of cancer. It seemed that they had a listing for food taken most of the time but not every single day. James pulled the sheet down and walked toward Q's office. The boffin was working on paperwork, his stylus in his hand and a grim frown on his face.

"Q?" James asked.

Q nodded his head and waved the hand, not holding the stylus toward the chair. James slipped into the office and closed the door. He sat down, crossing one leg over the other and dropped the paper down into his lap. He knew that Q would get to him when it was a good point for him to stop. There was a lot more writing with the stylus before Q looked up at him.

"Yes?"

James leaned forward and settled the paper from the board in front of him. "I'll cover the rest of the days."

"You'll cover the rest of the days?" Q asked as if he didn't understand the words that James had said.

"Yes. It won't come without a little burden on you, but I know this guy who is a personal chef. He can make food for her every single day if needed and charge me. I'll give you his contact info, and you can be the person handling it."

"Bond, that's going to be for six months."

"And cancer and losing a leg makes this a hard point and having to worry about food is something that she doesn't need. I can cover this, hell I would cover it all, but I know the other techs want to help. As she gets more mobile, the chef and work with her and make meals, she can do a little bit of the work on while he does the rest. He's used to doing this kind of thing and is happy to help if he's paid for it."

"Well, give me what I need." Q grabbed a sheet of lined paper and flipped the stylus around and started to write with it. James gave him everything that he would need to contact Jake and set things up when James was out of town. James would get a hold of Jake when he left work for the day. "I'll add that to the list and send out the emails about who is covering what. Do you want that to your work email or the personal one?"

"Personal one, please. I don't check the other that much."

"I know. I have a tech who spends a day cleaning it out once a month for all Double-Ohs. I don't know why the all-staff emails that have nothing to do with agents actually go to them. Then management bitches that they don't check their email. Ninety per cent, if not more, have nothing to do with you. Thank you for doing this. I don't do well at cooking, or I would have offered to take a few of the days during the next few months. Anything else, Bond?"

"No. I'll let you get back to work. I'm going to leave to meet up with Jake and get him started. I saw that the staffers all put down what they were going to fix. Can I have a copy of that?"

"Sure. It would not do to get pasta every day, would it? Q smiled as he stood up to make a photocopy of the calendar part of it all. He handed that over, and James took his leave. He had a few things he needed to figure out before the game night.

* * *

James looked at the location as he walked up to it. He had taken a taxi to the block down the road as he didn't want to arrive by taxi and get noticed. Though with the set of taxis that were pulling out, it was all a very moot point. There were a few cars that James knew from the parking garage at MI6, but given the names that were on the list, there was a lot more that had or were arriving by taxi.

"You are not on the list," R said as James stepped up to where she was standing at the door with a clipboard. She was glaring at him.

"Oh, no, I am. I had my things delivered earlier today."

R's glare disappeared, but her eyebrows went right into her hairline.

"I know you have better penmanship than that so why the subterfuge about that?"

"Because I wasn't willing to have someone tell me, no, and this intrigues me."

"Are you armed?"

"No." James hadn't thought that a gun would go over well at all. "How did you rent a warehouse for a game night?" James had dropped by the address the day before when it had been emailed out as well as the early arrival time and the cutoff. He had no clue how the warehouse still existed in the area as it had been taken over by row after row of flat buildings. He wondered who owned it. Though it did not look like it was abandoned, even the day before.

"Rent a warehouse? Oh, 007, you have no clue what you are here for do you?" R was giving James a devilish grin. "There are two rules. Two. You break either one of them, and you are going to in a world of hurt."

James nodded because it wasn't like he was unaware of what Q-Branch had done to a few of the other agents, Double-Oh or otherwise when they were pissed off.

"Rule one have fun. There are no hurt feelings. If you lose and can't be a good sportsman, take a walk."

"and the second?"

"You injure anyone, and you are going to get broken."

"Both of those are excellent rules." James figured that this was a way for Q-Branch to let their hair down as it were and get some fun in. Missions were on a stand-down pending a further review about the merger with MI5. James hoped that it did not go through at all as it would be a waste of time as they did not operate in the same way, and both divisions needed a head. "Am I allowed in?"

"Yes. I'll be watching you."

"I hope very closely." James winked at her and slipped inside before she could take back the invite. He stopped though still in her reach as the inside of the warehouse became visible. A flash of something across his face pulled James out of his stupor, and he saw that it was Tanner with one of those old looking cameras with the big lights for the flash. It, however, looked upgraded.

"That's one for the wall," tanner said. He turned the camera around and saw that he actually had his mouth open in shock. "And if you are thinking of deleting it. All shots are uploaded to the server as soon as they are taken after Moneypenny tried to break the camera to delete it."

"Tanner-" James started, but he heard what sounded like gunfire and then a boffin was running in front of him with a paintball gun with Mallory on his heels. They looked like they were running from someone. It wasn't but a few more seconds when two more boffins went running after them.

"PAINTBALL IN THE PAINTBALL AREA ONLY. I DON'T GIVE A SHITE IF YOU ARE MY BOSS!" Q yelled. The gunfire stopped, and a troop of men and women all trudged back to the far corner that actually had the giant walls of camouflage netting up. They all crossed through. James looked around for Q and spotted him up on the second floor that wasn't a floor but a mezzanine. There were a lot of people around at tables there. He saw that they were playing cards up there.

"So Q put this on?"

"Therapy, as well as employee bonding, is what he pitched it to M as his first year here. I'm actually shocked that I have never seen you at one before."

"I never saw it on the board in Q-Branch before."

"Bond...there is no flyer about it. It's an email chain."

"Oh, no, see this year there was a sign up form up on the wall just for a single day," R said from behind.

James turned to look at her, and she showed him the clipboard that had nothing wrote on it. There wasn't even the signup sheet that James had signed up on.

"Q wanted to know if he was going to sign up under his real name, with a fake one or just show up. The slushie machine that is rated for frozen alcoholic beverages is wonderful." R kissed James on the cheek and then closed the door behind her as she slipped into the building.

"I think you've been had," Tanner said. He pointed over to a corner, and James saw that it was the stairs that would take him closest to where Q was. "Physical games, like paintball, are staged over there. The second floor is card and paper dice games. Gambling card games are on the middle stretched with the right being paper and dice games. Card games like Betrayal at House on the Hill are along the left side, and the middle stretch that is empty has food tables set up. The food is along the left wall here. Hence why games are kept to behind the netting."

"And who owns this?"

"I think you had better talk to Q about that," Tanner said.

"Here you go, 007," a tech said as she stepped up to him. She was holding a martini. 'Shaken, not stirred."

"And the bar is beside the food." Tanner clasped James on the shoulder before he walked away.

James took a sip as he looked at the bar. It was nice and cold as well as strong. He saw that it was Stefan from HR who was making the drinks. Stefan was the main person who dealt with the Double-Ohs. James would have to test his limits on what exactly he could make. James sipped at the martini as he walked up the stairs to the second floor. He looked at the games being played there. There was just a single set of games that were not going on; it seemed.

"Where are the video games?" James asked as he leaned against the railing.

"Down in the basement. So do you like my lair?" Q asked.

"So you own this building? Why?"

"I got it for a song when it was about to be torn down and made into flats. I had a few patents at the time, so I turned it into what you see. The third and fourth floors are made up of five flats each, and each is rented by someone at MI6. That was the offices fro what used to be here, but this was harder to do anything with so I made it into this. The rooms in the basement were empty, and they remain that way except for the chairs for people to sit on. The games are projected onto the wall so that I don't have to have a bunch of TVs down there that get little to no use. Though people do come over and play at random times. Keys will get them into the tunnels that lead down there and up to here. The bar serves as a kitchen as well, and there is some snack foods and the like in the room behind it. There are unisex four-stall bathrooms in the corners on this floor and downstairs as well. The game rooms each have a single toilet and sink inside."

"Where is everyone sleeping?" James asked.

"Air mattresses and sleeping bags wherever we all drop. I'll go to my rooms."

"How how I have I missed that this has happened more than once?" James asked.

"Because it's been wholly email before this. I wanted to see how much you looked at the board when you are in the branch. I put it up the day you came in about the meal service and then took it down. Interesting email address and handwriting by the way."

"I was intrigued. Why now?"

"James!" Alec yelled from down where the people were playing paintball. "Come join."

"Because Alec moved in a week before I put up the sign and I knew that he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut once it was over, so I made sure you were invited."

"You know he has burned down three flats, right?"

"That's why his room is special and under the basement. Mallory tasked me with designing it. He wanted to see if Alec and burn it down. None of you Double-Ohs really like having windows but put up with them. Basements are nice, and I even built him and escape tunnel, MI6 funded. It's better than having to pay fire insurance when he burns a place down."

"Who else lives here?"

"Mainly my techs. Johnson from accounting, moved in when his boyfriend kicked him out. The boyfriend came crawling back, but Johnson refused to move in with them. There is lift access on the other side for the flats. That's the side where most people go. Looks more like a respectable set of flats from that side."

"And Johnson took him back?"

"Yes. Then the boyfriend tried to kick him out of here. I locked him out instead. He tried to involve the cops, but Johnson was the one who signed the lease at both places. He left instead of making a fight but see these flats are very good. Gated security that's automated and amenities are all included in the rent, including WiFi, which I use the money that's added into the rent to buy the equipment for it. What Johnson's boyfriend didn't understand was that even if Johnson had not fought it, he never would have got the flat."

"You are a strange cookie," James said as he turned around to where he was leaning with his elbow on the railing, but his back was to the downstairs. He looked at Q's face to see that he was looking around. "DO you have fun at these nights or are you in overlord mode like you are at work?"

"I am having fun, watching people. I've already played a little at D&D and got myself killed by being for fool-hearted than smart. I just really wanted to see what would happen when I made a pass at the dragon. I got roasted by the way." Q quirked a smile, and it was a genuine one.

"Any other dragons that you feel like you need to make a pass at?" James drained his martini and settled the glass on a short table that hugged the railing. He turned to where he was facing Q's side. Q glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"You are no dragon, 007."

"Are you sure?" James asked. He stepped just a little closer to the boffin. They had both been dancing around this for a very long time. Since the flirting at the Turner painting, at least on James' part. He was pretty sure that Q was flirting back and none of it was innocent. James closed the last bit of distance, putting his body flush with Q's. "I hoard pretty things and am very, very protective of what's mine. That sounds like a dragon."

"It could also be used to describe a magpie."

James laughed, a little startled as Q's quick reply. He laid a hand on Q's lower back, his fingers spread and his pinkie brushing the top of Q's trousers. When Q didn't move, James slipped that finger down to where it was touching skin.

"Show me your world, Q and I lay the rest of it at your feet."

"You like your pretty words, don't you?" Q asked. He turned slowly to mimic James' position. There was a look of appreciation in Q's eyes. "Well, I like pretty things as they move. So, James, you need to win me in battles. Pick your game."

"And are you fighting against me?"

"Oh, no. I don't take part in parlour games like that. I play one game and one game only and its with whoever has the best night." Q leaned in his breath ghosting over James' lips. "Play to win James because he who wins keeps me."

Q was gone before James even got his eyes open. They had shut on their own and James wasn't the happiest about that. He looked around for Q and found him settled at a table with a group of people who were eating. He saw the challenge in Q's eyes as the man looked at him. James didn't like playing games, not those kinds of games. He won by taking big risks. James looked around to see if there was anyone around would get to him and stop him from doing what he wanted, but there really wasn't. Everyone who was a threat, including the other Double-Ohs that James was just noticing, were there, were hell and gone from where he and Q were. James was going to have a talk with Q about inviting only a few people to a wonderful.

James stalked across the distance between him and Q. He made sure that Q didn't notice him getting closer and closer before he was right there behind him. James grabbed the glass of whatever drink Q was drinking from his hand before moving quickly and picking Q up and slinging him over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Q yelled, and James saw everyone looking at them because of that yell. James popped Q on the arse for that, but no one made a move to come after him.

"You had better tell me where your bedroom is, or we are fucking on the first soft surface I find, and there are some lovely couches downstairs."

Q told James the best way to get there, which did not include going down as it seems Q part of the whole thing was five floors. His servers that ran everything were in the basement of his section. Then it was his storage on the ground floor and finally living area and kitchen on the next level and his bedroom on the next and his office above that. Q told James all of that while hanging upside down and pinching James' ass as he took the lift up to the bedroom floor. The bedroom did take up the entire space of the floor outside of the lift. There was a huge closet and an equally large bathroom. James was looking forward to looking at that later. James dropped Q onto the bed and looked down at him.

"I hunt and capture my prizes."

"Oh, really? How is that fair?" Q asked.

"I never said it was."

There was a buzz, and Q rolled over on the bed to grab a device that was on the bedside.

"I'm fine. However, if anyone enters my flat at all before I'm done with giving James his prize, you won't have enough money to give even a penny away." Q tossed that device away and looked back at James.

"Who was that?"

"Someone who knows there the intercoms that connect all flats are. So really I have no clue as a lot of them do."

"Somehow I think that your game and my game were very close to the same."

"Maybe just. I know what to do with men like you."

"Yeah?" James started to strip down. He liked to play his games naked and the lights still on. Q followed behind, stripping down as quick as he could while laying on the bed. James wondered just what Q was up for. He was willing to find out.

* * *

James felt Q roll over and cuddle into his side before he stretched a little bit, settling back again his head over James' heart. It was just before dawn, and while sleep had not come, it wasn't because they couldn't get enough of each other and kept on having sex. There had only been the one round that had happened when they got there. Q had talked about his past, why he collected a family as Mallory called it. It's why Mallory wanted Alec here for protection as well as hoping to help pull the man back in after the near-miss of someone trying to kill him on a mission, and it was only James disobeying orders and going back after him that had saved his life.

"Do you feel stalked and captured?" Q asked before he pressed a kiss to James' shoulder. He moved more, sliding to where he was straddling James' waist and looking down at him. The look was assessing, not arousing, even though they were both naked.

"Thoroughly. Weirdest courtship I have ever heard about."

"Then you've never heard about how Mallory's wife got him."

"I still have yet to meet Mrs Mallory."

"Oh, she was downstairs probably beating his ass at paintball. They took a car home. A lot of the upper staff did as to not make this place a temptation for someone to hit. The other Double-Ohs are probably still around. Breakfast will start soon, and that is always really damned good. So are we going to join, or are you going to cook?" Q asked.

James raised his legs, tipping Q to where he had to catch himself on the bed or risk cracking his head off of James'. James framed his face and brought him close for a searing kiss. "How about we have another round, this time in the shower before we head down and see if there is any breakfast left. If there is we eat, if there is not, then we will go out and find something to eat for brunch or whatever is being served."

"It's not even daybreak yet if we are showering and having sex and are in there for it to be even that close to lunch, James, you are going to become my favourite person in the world."

"I thought I was already that with the way that I sucked you off last night?" James rubbed his nose across Q's in a simple show of affection. He liked being with Q like this. It was more intimate than he had ever been with any of his lovers. It was the kind of thing that James needed in his life. To keep him coming back, to make him fight to come back.

"Oh, that just makes you better than my right hand."

"You bloody tease," James said, and he rolled them over. It seemed that maybe there would be a round before the round in the shower just to show Q how good James was.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
